Truten (Goten X Trunks)
by MichaelAdanza
Summary: Find out as how the 21 years old man named Goten Son, and his bestfriend, a 22 yrs. old man named Trunks Brief.. Falls in love.. A DRAGON BALL STORY... There are Squeezy Lemon Parts and this story is a Yaoi.. Arigatou Gozaimasu!


Hello everyone.. This is my first story in .. it relates to the thing or to the movie/anime that everyone's been enjoying when watching it… Dragon Ball. I made this for ALL THE TRUTEN FANS OUT THERE (Including Me..). (Goten + Trunks = Truten). 

It was Saturday, and the day was fine, and the two demi-saiyans were at their favorite spot, where they spar, hangout, play, and specially, rest. It was a place where they meet when they need to, a place where they will never forget.

The place was a Plain of Grass, with some trees, a river, and a lonely tree in the middle of the land, the tree carries the little house they built when they were kids, it was a tree house.

The day was the day when Son Goten, the 21 yrs. old guy and Trunks Brief, the 22 yrs. old guy had a day off. Trunk's job is to maintain the capsule corporation, while the younger demi-saiyan's job was a chef. He was a global/worldwide chef, probably inspired by the crowd due to his cooks. Since, they won't be able to work for a week, the two guys decided to hangout and had some time together.

The demi-saiyans were sitting near the river, removed their socks and their shoes, drowned their feet at the waters and relaxed.. 

'I remembered doing this since we were kids..' Trunks said, probably closing his eyes, chilling.

'Me too..' Raven Head replied

The weather was good, birds were singing, and as how the waters were cascading, allowing the raven head and lavender head to relax. The air felt silence, as Lavender Head looked at the younger demi saiyan.

 _Cute…._ He always thought this on his mind, whenever he sees his friend.. No.. not only a friend.. but more than a friend… Lavender Head has been hiding his feelings for Goten.. That he doesn't want his friend to find out his so called _love_ for him.

Goten noticed that Trunks was staring at him. He turned around to see his Lavender-Haired friend.

' What's wrong Trunks?' Goten confusedly asked

'Oh… nothing' Trunks answered, he then looked down at his feet, he's blushing.. His cheeks getting pinkier..

'Well… Today is the beginning of the semestral break of school.. Since Mr. Satan called all the managers and the community founders to come to his mansion, stay there for a week..' Trunks said this to Goten, looking at Raven Head's Onyx Eyes..

'And.. Mr Satan also stated that the employees should take a break within a week..' He added.

'I see….' Goten approved.

Trunks hadn't removed his sight off at Goten's, this allows the younger demi-saiyan to stare at Trunks too. Now.. they are facing each other.. eye to eye.

Goten was blushing.. his cheeks were extremely red.. Trunks noticed his blush, he saw his younger friend's cuteness.. His father even once told him that whenever a saiyan blushes or likes the person he is with, will release its fragrant smell… Trunks smelled Goten's scent, it smelled nice.. it is like a perfume.. but better than perfume… Trunks was watching Goten as Raven Head runs away from Trunks.. Trying to hide his blush.. When Goten ran, his scent came along with him, and the fragrance that Trunks was smelling.. disappeared. Trunks stands up and decides to run along with Goten.. pursued him.

'Wait.. Goten..! Wait!' Trunks shouts as he runs

Goten blushes deeper, unknowingly.. He also had a crush at the Lavender Haired boy (Trunks).

Trunks finally got Goten, he holds goten's shoulder, pulled him back to his Lavender Head's body. When Goten came nearer to Trunk's chest, Trunks pulled him away.

'W-What do you think you're doing..?' Trunks asked

Goten was silent, that he couldn't answer due to his…. Feeling. He could feel his Heart beat fast..

Trunks realized this, so he comes closer to Goten, Goten was laying at the Grassy field, trembled in fear of what Trunks is gonna do next.. He couldn't stand either.

Trunks approached Goten with his famous and handsome smile, he sits beside the younger Demi Saiyan.

'You know Chibi… you look cute when you blush..' Trunks said this to Goten, still keeping his smiel.

Goten was still silent.

'The presence of silence, eh? Speak before I do anything to you' Trunks chuckled

'..And what if I don't..?' Goten answered, trying to figure out what his friend will do to him.

Trunks instantly kissed Goten in the lips, a passionate and loving kiss.

'That'll happen..' Trunks replied

YO!

I know that it is short but I will try to make it longer.. Don't worry, I will finish this story and will update it as soon as possible..!  
 **  
** _Arigatou Gozaimasu..!_


End file.
